Optoelectronic components, for example, in the form of laser diodes are known. US 2009/0137098 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,793 B2 disclose a layer structure comprising an active zone that generates electromagnetic radiation. A ridge structure is arranged on the layer structure, the ridge structure being arranged between two side faces arranged parallel to one another.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved optoelectronic component.